nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rufus
'Rufus '''is a character from the ''Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter IV. He is an obese American kung-fu fighter and self-professed rival to Ken Masters, despite the latter's unfamilarity with him. Personality Rufus is a loudmouthed, vituperative, and temperamental master of Kung-Fu, hailing from the U.S. Believing himself to be the strongest in America, he develops a personal hatred for Ken Masters, who carries that title officially. He notably tends to call Ken by his full name. He is often seen riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Candy, an attractive (but not very bright) brunette woman with a notably tacky fashion sense who seems to adore him and agree with his beliefs. Rufus is very combative, destructive, forceful, hasty, impatient, cantankerous, and quarrelsome, constantly jumping to conclusions to reach a goal, which often results in him sacrificing accuracy for speed. Rufus can be seen as Guile's opposite in representing Americans: albeit both display very muscular builds, Guile is generally more intelligent, delighted, certain, positive, patriotic, satisfying, trustworthy, enthusiastic, chivalrous, and athletic, while Rufus is loud, obnoxious, and argumentative. Rufus is prone to loudmouthed rambling, often spouting off at the mouth continuously until someone cuts him off. Said rambling is usually about trivial things he notices about the characters, doting over Candy, giving random anecdotes, or mistaking several members of the cast for Ken Masters (including Cammy, Guile and Ryu). In fact, his win quotes are so long they're normally impossible to read completely before the game transitions to the next screen. He's also prone to saying whatever random thoughts come to his mind, regardless of how rude they are (i.e. asking Dhalsim if he is an alien because of his Yoga power, and then giving his personal view of aliens before Dhalsim cuts him off). Most of the other fighters object to his constant talking whenever they defeat him, with some people getting annoyed of how much he speaks (i.e. Fei Long says: "No need for words. In fact, shut up already, will ya?"). Despite his goofy appearance and personality, he is a highly skilled and influential master of Kung-Fu, which even surprises several of the other characters. In fact, he actually gives some good advice to Fei Long in his win quote about being more calm and stoic in his movements while using Kung Fu instead of shouting with flashy moves (not that he practices it that much himself). He also seems to know quite a bit about sumo wrestling rules, and not just stereotypical rules, as he is the only one of three people (the others being Gouken and Dan) that actively points out that sumo is done in the ring, and what E. Honda is doing is against the sumo code itself. Rufus also attributes his skills and fighting prowess to 'Mojo' and 'Charisma', two things he believes are required of a good fighter and that he claims to have ample of. His intelligence is questionable because of his odd conclusions that he is quick to jump to; additionally, Rufus has a terrible sense of direction, but always somehow reaches his destinations regardless as seen with him reaching both the South and North Pole ("I can be both on the top and the bottom of the world!"). In spite of this, he does have good instincts and insights, making him akin to a boastful but well-meaning fellow: many of his compliments in his win quotes are based on qualities he believes he has that he sees others have too, such as Zangief (the closest thing to a friend he has). Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters